Wedding Day
by White and Nerdy
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are getting married, what can possibly go wrong? A lot. A LOT D/L, of course, and a little bit of Flack/Angell too :D Rated K plus just to be sure! A very long oneshot XD


**Note: **Using Word, this might be a little bit strange :- )

I don't own CSI: NY, or the music that is mentioned! :P

It was her wedding day, it was finally here! She was excited like a kid in a candy shop.

- Hey, Lindsay, I have to go to that place soon. Have to get home and change clothes. You gonna be okay? Jess asked her, grinning. - Yeah. Sure. And it's called a BALLROOM! Lindsay answered and smiled to her. - See you later! Jess shouted, halfway out of the door. – Yep, see you… she mumbled, dreaming about the wedding six o'clock.

- So, Danny, you excited? Don asked him, and got a big 'YEP IM GOING TO MARRY THE WOMAN I LOVE FLACK!!! SO WHAT'CHA THINK?' from the dressing room. Don couldn't do anything but grinning. - But, you do not think you are a little bit late to buy a suit when you are getting married today, Dann-o? he asked, leaning against a rack with plenty of suits hanging on it. - No no no, 'Donn-o', it's never too late to buy a suit! Danny shouted to him.

Lindsay was standing outside her apartment dressed in a long white dress. She fumbled with her keys, and locked her apartment. Or at least tried to lock it.

- Oh, god, be nice to me door! she whispered again and again, but the door wasn't locked. - Great, now I have to go all the way down to the custodian just to lock this stupid door! FINE, YOU STUPID DARN UGLY DOOR! she yelled, kicking the door. She snorted, lifted her dress a little not to trip in the stairs. Earlier that day the elevator broke down, so now she had to run down the stairs in a wedding dress. She was MONTANA, she was NEVER late, and she wasn't a wimp either. So she ran.

Don leaned more on the rack. He heard a little 'crrrack' from it, but didn't care. And then it fell down. Don was literally swimming in suits. He got up, embarrassed.

- Hey, Mess, gotta go, so you just buy that black suit, right? Don said to him.

- Yephep, Flackii! Danny said in a very girly voice, of course on purpose. - Good. Don said before he rushed out of the store, and went home.

Lindsay had finally locked her apartment door, and now she tried to catch a cab. After ten minutes one guy had stopped, and she got in. She said the address, and she waited for the guy to drive. - Ah, you go to funeral! the man stated. - No, im getting married today. Lindsay smiled to him.

- Me don't understand, ring my cousin! the driver said, determined. He picked up his cell phone and dialled a number. - Elo, Raul! Ya, tell the beautiful lady back in my yellow car! he said very loud, and handed her his phone. - Umh, hello? Lindsay said a little bit unsecure. - Ah, you are the lady in the yellow car! What did you tell my little Raheem? a voice said in the other end.

- He said that I was going to a funeral, and then I tried to tell him I was getting married, which he didn't understand… Lindsay explained to 'the voice'. - Oh, right. I'll tell my little Raheem. And congratulations, my girl! 'the voice' said to her, and she handed Raheem the phone.

They talked for a while on a language she didn't understand. Then Raheem hung up on 'the voice'. - Aye, why dintcha tell me? Raheem asked her, kind of happy. Then Lindsay understood she had gotten into the wrong cab. - Well, ermh, I didn't want to disturb you! she said, and smiled sweetly to him. - Marriage is a wide step, you know. He told her. She presumed he meant 'big step' instead of 'wide step'. - I know, Mr.…? she asked him. - Ahh, call me Raheem. I call you miss because you aren't married yet. Raheem said to her.

- What is his name, miss? he asked her, and grinned to her. - His name is Danny… and then Raheem interrupted her.

- Danny-men are not good for ya. Only Raheem-men are! he stated, jokingly. She laughed at him, making him grin. - So you sure you wanna get married yet? You still have a lots of good single years in front'cha! he said and smiled a wide smile to her. - I know but I love him, so I am going to marry him. She said, and smiled back to him. She wondered what time it was, because NOW she was really late.

Jess entered 'that place', better known as a ballroom. A very small ballroom of course, Danny and Lindsay couldn't afford a big one. She sat down on the front row, just temporary, because Lindsay had chosen her as chief bridesmaid. She was a little bit proud about that part. She noticed a speaker in every corner. Somebody had connected it to a radio, so now it was playing music. She recognized the song they played. It was Katy Perry's new song Hot N' Cold. That song was kind of catchy.

- You're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up and you're down, you're wrong when it's right, It's black and it's white, we fight, we break up, we kiss, we make uuup! she sang. She just couldn't help singing to that song. And to her surprise, another person was also singing to the song.

She looked around the room, and saw Stella sitting on a chair a meter behind.

_Stella must have found out that I sang _Jess thought, a little bit panicked. - Hey, do you like that song too? Stella asked her. - It's kind of catchy. Jess said, and smiled to Stella. - Thought it was just me! Stella said relieved, and grinned. And then they sang a little more.

Suddenly, a male voice joined their singing. They saw Adam standing in the middle of the room dancing and singing. - What? he asked, with innocence in his voice. _Adam is just too cute sometimes..._ Stella thought with a wide smile on her face. - Girl power. Including Adam. Mac said impishly, and dumped down on a chair.

Sheldon and Don arrived at the same time. - Sheldon, a black suit, red tie, and pink shirt? Seriously? Don asked him, and grinned. - What, can't I wear what I want to wear anymore? Sheldon asked. - Answer my question first. Don said with an evil undertone in his voice.

- Because I WANT TO wear strange clothes! Sheldon said, and walked faster forwards. - Okay, but what if you CAN'T wear strange clothes? Don asked, smiling like a fool. - It's not illegal, is it? Sheldon replied, and opened the door into a sort of lobby. - The Messer and Monroe wedding. Sheldon said, and walked to another door. - No, but what if I say you can't? Don asked and grinned. - You can't do that, its discrimination! Besides, clothing is a part of a personality! Sheldon said determined, and opened the door.

- So, your clothes tell us that… Don started, but suddenly froze. - What? Sheldon asked curiously. - No, nothing. Where was I? Don replied. - You were at that part where you were going to tell me what my clothes tell the world. Sheldon murmured, and sat down on one of the chairs.

- Oh, right. Your clothing tells the world… Oh crap. I forgot it. he said, and shrugged.

Don saw Adam and Kendall singing 'Barbie Girl'. It looked pretty weird.

- Come on Barbie, let's go party! Adam sang to Kendall, and she sang something like 'uh oh oh yeah'.

- Shouldn't Danny be here soon? Sid asked to all of them, when the priest arrived.

When Lindsay finally had gotten Raheem to drive, they got stuck in the traffic. _Great. Im stuck with mister chitty-chatty _she thought.

Danny had bought a suit, gone home, changed, he found out he was late. - Well, I'll just take the bike, then. he said to himself, and ran down the stairs.

He started the motorcycle, and drove down and right in a traffic jam.

Lindsay looked out of the window, and couldn't believe what she saw.

- Danny…? she whispered incredulous, and opened the door. - Montana? What are you doing in a traffic jam? Danny asked, chuckling. - Asking the same question to you, Danny. Lindsay quickly replied.

- You are sexy, Montana. Danny said and grinned. - Danny, I don't think we got time for flirting, because we are late for our own wedding! she said nervously, causing Danny to laugh at her. - Grab this helmet, and jump on, Montana! he said, grinning to her. She couldn't do anything, but do it.

- What now? Lindsay asked him. - Hold on tight. Danny replied, and started to drive between the cars. - Danny, you are a mad, _mad_, **MAD** person! Lindsay screamed, but Danny just laughed. - You know what we are missing, Montana? Danny asked to her. - Nooo! she screamed.

- A sign on the back of the bike saying: Almost married! he shouted, and turned the speed up. Lindsay couldn't do anything but laugh, no matter how scared she was in this moment.

- Where is the happy couple? Mac asked. - Well, I don't know, I haven't met any of them today. Stella answered, and everybody looked at Don and Jess. - Don't look at us. We don't know. they answered automatically.

- Almost there, now. Danny mumbled, and felt Lindsay cling hard around him.

- Im gonna try calling Lindsay. Stella said, and dialled her number. _This number cannot be reached. Try again later. _- Her phone is turned off. Stella said, causing the others to groan. - I'll try to reach Danny then. Sheldon said, and fished his phone up from his pocket.

Danny heard his phone ring. - I think they are concerned about us, Montana. he shouted to her. - I don't care, just drive Danny. she quickly replied.

- He doesn't answer his phone. Sheldon said, slightly confused. - Let's just wait. See what happens. Adam said, not worried at all.

- If they don't show up in ten minutes, I have to leave. The priest said.

Danny parked the bike, and they ran inside, as quick as they could. - Wait. Where are you going? the woman in the lobby asked. - Messer Monroe wedding. Danny said. - Yeah, right. And I am the queen of England. Didn't you think that I saw you arrive on a motorcycle? the woman asked him.

- Seriously, we are bride and groom. Lindsay said, irate. - Oh. Sorry. Just go. she said to them, blushing.

- Thank you. Danny sarcastically said, and ran with Lindsay in the door.

- Finally. someone said. But, when they walked down the floor, it wasn't the wedding song they had chosen. It was White & Nerdy by 'Weird Al' Yankovic. Lindsay sighed.

After that, it was the usual procedure, 'blab blab blab and something about man and woman' 'Do you Danny Messer…' 'Yes I do' 'Do you Lindsay Monroe…' 'Yes I do'.

- You may now kiss the bride! the priest stated. - Finally! Danny shouted out loud, and kissed her, causing everybody to laugh.

Four hours later, they had a little 'after party' in a night club. It was the rest of the teams little surprise to them.

- Come on, Adam, dance with me! a tipsy Kendall nagged on Adam. - Okay then. Adam said, grinning. Mac had tried a new type of drink, so he was totally taking over the dance floor. They started to play Holiday by Green Day, and Mac started to play air guitar to the song. Danny took a little dance with Stella, and he was swinging her round and round and round, and the more he was swinging her round, the more she laughed. So you can imagine how much she laughed

.

Sheldon and Sid were discussing medical nerd-stuff, and now Kendall, Adam and Mac was playing 'rock band' together on the dance floor. After a while they switched over to a slower song.

- May I have this dance? Don said to Jess. He couldn't believe it had taken him a half an hour to say five words. Unbelievable. - Yeah, okay. she answered, and walked out on the dance floor with him.

- Hey, Stella, want some hot gossip? Lindsay asked her. - You didn't even need to ask! What is it? she eagerly replied. - Look there! Lindsay said, pointing out on the dance floor. - I can't really see what… Oh. That is REAL gossip! Give me five, Lindsay! Stella said im.

They were so close to each other now, she could feel his breath on her skin. He was touching her cheek, centimetres between them. - Hey, turtledoves, sorry to interrupt, but Lindsay and me are leaving now, wedding night, you know. Danny said.

_Timing, Dann-o, next time we meet, you will have to pay for this_ Don thought.

- Someone wants to help me with Mac? Sheldon asked and tried to drag him away from the dance floor. Sid and Danny came to help him, and after a minute they had dragged him away. - We must wake him up. Danny said, thinking.

- I know it! Lindsay shouted. - One glass of ice cold mineral water, no ice. she ordered, and waited a few seconds. - Thank you! she said, and smiled to the man behind the counter.

Then she threw all the water in Macs face. - Oh holy f… **What **was that? he asked, a little bit confused and tipsy. - You are going home, now. Sheldon said. - Im gonna drive you.

- Hey, can I ride with you? Sid asked them. - If you help me with Mr. im-trying-a-new-drink-tonight. We are leaving now. Sheldon said, smiling. - Yes, of course. Sid said, supporting Mac's left side, while Sheldon took his right side. - We are leaving too. Danny said and lifted up Lindsay.

- Danny, the meaning is to carry the bride over the doorsteps, not through half New York City. Lindsay said, and laughed. - Im just showing my muscles, Montana! Danny improvised, and started walking. - Hey, Im joining you the half way! Stella shouted after them and ran after them.

After a while everybody had left, except Don, Jess, Adam and Kendall. Adam and Kendall were dancing like crazy out on the floor. - I think im leaving now. Jess stated and got up. - Yeah, me too, can I join you? Don asked, smiling to her. - Be my guest. she replied and grinned.

**THE END :D**

_**This was a long one, I know, but I didn't want to do the chapter-stuff! XD**_


End file.
